Les chats ronronnent, Maxwell aussi Donc
by Iroko
Summary: Duo vient d'être sortit des geôles d'Oz. Mais il se comporte bizarrement.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les chats ronronnent, Maxwell aussi. Donc Maxwell est un chat ?

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : mon préféré

Disclamer : Sont trop chers pour être à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : Encore une nouvelle fic. Les idées nouvelles viennent plus vite que les progressives.

**Les chats ronronnent, Maxwell aussi. Donc Maxwell est un chat ?**

**Chapitre 1**

Un chat. Le pilote Duo Maxwell se prenait pour un chat. Il leur fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, le séjour prolongé de Duo entre les mains de l'ennemi lui avait visiblement perturbé le cerveau. Mais pourquoi un chat ? Surtout qu'il avait plutôt tendance à faire le singe, remarqua Wufei en tentant de faire de l'humour. Deux des trois autres pilotes (1) pensèrent au fait que Duo avait tendance à ronronner quand il se sentait bien. Y'avait-il un lien ? Imposible de le savoir. En attendant ils pouvaient juste s'occuper de lui, en espérant qu'il retrouverait bientôt ses esprits. Sally estima que son état ne nécessitait pas d'être enfermé sous surveillance. Rester avec ses amis était de plus la meilleure situation pour qu'il retrouve ses marques. Le surveiller pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises ne devrait pas être trop dur pour eux, d'autant qu'il semblait avoir oublié comment ouvrir les portes.

La première journée fut assez éprouvante. Malgré tous leurs efforts ils ne réussirent pas à faire marcher Duo normalement. Celui-ci s'obstinait à déambuler à quatre pattes avec un air félin. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Wufei avait sauté en l'air en criant quand Duo s'était frotté contre sa jambe pour mendier une caresse. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Duo, n'obtenant pas ce qu'il demandait, ne renouvela pas ses demandes auprès du chinois (après quand même une bonne douzaine de tentatives). D'autant que les autres pilotes étaient plus accomodants. Quatre le calinait en souriant de ses ronronnements, Trowa s'exécutait en étudiant ce nouveau spécimen félin et Heero lui caressait maladroitement la tête. Le comportement du soldat parfait était d'ailleurs inhabituel. Au lieu d'envoyer promener le "chat" qui venait le déranger dans la conception d'un virus, comme il le faisait avant avec Duo, il laissait tout en plan pour s'occuper de lui. Il demandait même timidement conseil à Quatre quand il lui semblait qu'il y avait un problème avec Duo. Wufei en était resté muet de saisissement et Trowa avait haussé un sourcil. Quatre lui, soupçonnait Heero de se sentir coupable de l'état de Duo. Ils étaient ensemble en mission lorsque Duo avait été capturé. Heero n'avait pas réussi à le délivrer, et avait mis des mois à retrouver sa trace. Quatre avait beau lui dire qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait et qu'il s'était presque tué à la tâche (il avait encore des cernes sous les yeux d'ailleurs), rien à faire, Heero avait toujours un air de "c'est ma faute" en regardant Duo.

Le dîner ne fut pas non plus de tout repos. Duo ne tenait pas en place, il descendait de sa chaise pour monter sur les genoux des autres et piocher dans leurs assiettes, ou même montait carrément sur la table pour manger directement dans le plat. Finalement ils le firent manger par terre en lui mettant son dîner dans de grandes assiettes. Trowa proposa de dresser Duo à manger correctement au prochain repas. Les autres acquiécèrent silencieusement, déjà à moitié découragés par la difficulté de la tâche. Quatre emmena ensuite Duo se débarbouiller. Il nota mentalement d'éviter tous les ingrédients tachants pour les repas, au vu de la dissémination de grains de riz sur le sol et les vêtements de Duo, ainsi que dans ses cheveux qui allaient lui prendre des heures à démêler (si Duo se tenait tranquille). Des cris et le bruit de quelqu'un se débattant parvinrent bientôt de la salle de bain, suivis d'un grand PLOUF. Heero ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Duo barbotant joyeusement dans l'eau chaude et un Quatre qui visiblement n'avait pas eu l'intention d'entrer dans l'eau.

- Un problème Quatre ?

- Duo avait peur de l'eau et refusait d'entrer dans le bain.

- Décidemment quand Maxwell décide d'emmerder le monde, il le fait à fond.

- Wufei !

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Ça ira Trowa. Maintenant que je suis trempé, autant prendre le bain avec Duo. Il faut encore que je le lave et ça va pas être de la tarte.

- Ouep. Tu vas comprendre combien sa natte peut être encombrante.

- Wufei !

Heero et Trowa s'en allèrent en emportant un Wufei qui profitait pleinement de ce que Duo ne soit pas en état de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Quatre sortit de la baignoire, se déshabilla et mit ses vêtements à sécher avant de retourner à l'eau. Laver Duo fut moins difficile qu'il le craignait mais il fut heureux de pouvoir se coucher après avoir confié Duo à Heero. Que celui-ci se débrouille pour le mettre au lit, Quatre en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Heero se retrouva donc avec un Duo tout propre, qui jouait avec les draps de leur lit. Sans se laisser distraire, Heero continua de travailler sur son ordinateur. Mais quand Duo monta sur ses genoux il éteignit son portable en soupirant et porta Duo jusqu'au lit. Après l'avoir mis sous la couette, il alla se mettre en boxer pour la nuit. Il ne remarqua pas le regard intéressé de Duo. Après avoir rejoint le lit et éteint la lumière, Heero se prépara à s'endormir tranquillement. Mais Dlul, dieu du sommeil et de l'ennui (2), n'était pas avec lui et il sentit Duo se coller à lui, quémandant un calin. Heero aurait bien viré le chat du lit, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel chat. C'était Duo et son comportement était en partie dû à son incompétence alors il se devait d'en supporter les conséquences. Et puis ce n'était pas désagréable de sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que la peau de Duo était si douce. Sous ces caresses inintentionnelles, Duo se mit à ronronner. Heero sourit et continua, serrant Duo contre lui. Après tout il n'y avait pas de mal à faire du bien à un ami, non ? Quatre lui reprochait souvent d'être insensible et de faire du mal aux autres en ne se préoccupant que des missions. Là on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas faire attention à ses amis. Depuis quand il les considérait comme des amis, au fait ? Bah, ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'important c'est qu'il se sentait bien avec eux, même s'il ne leur dirait pas. Finalement être tout seul ne lui plaisait plus. Et être considéré comme un humain faisait naître une chaleur agréable dans son coeur. Il fallait juste éviter que J ne s'en rende compte. Sûr qu'il serait moins content que Quatre d'avoir un soldat moins "parfait". Mais pouvait-on être parfait en ne sachant faire que du mal aux autres ? Heero enviait parfois l'incarnation parfaite de la joie de vivre que représentait Duo. Un Duo qui dormait présentement comme un bienheureux dans ses bras. Heero ne voulut pas risquer de le réveiller et se laissa aller à son tour au sommeil.

TZUSUKU

(1) Devinez qui.

(2) Vive Naheulbeuk !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Les chats ronronnent, Maxwell aussi. Donc Maxwell est un chat ?

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi, leurs comportements… euh, peut-être ?

Résumé : Duo se prend pour un chat suite aux tortures de Oz et Heero le laisse dormir avec lui.

Blabla de l'auteur : L'inspiration m'est un peu revenue sur cette fic. Sinon j'enchaîne toujours les idées nouvelles, mais avec une nouvelle méthode : je fais des plans. J'ai ainsi deux ou trois plans de fic, dont un ou le chapitre 7 est quasiment entièrement rédigé. Je sais pas si c'est une meilleure solution. Au moins je saurai où je vais quand je les rédigerai.

**Les chats ronronnent, Maxwell aussi. Donc Maxwell est un chat ?**

**Chapitre 2**

Quand Heero se réveilla, Duo était toujours blotti dans ses bras. Heero profita pendant quelques instants de l'étrange sentiment de bien-être que cette situation lui apportait, puis il secoua doucement son coéquipier et se leva après que celui-ci ait ouvert les yeux en baillant.

Heero entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour prendre sa douche. Alors qu'il était sous l'eau, il eut la surprise de voir Duo en train de l'observer, alors qu'il se tournait pour prendre le savon.

- Hn.

- Miaou.

La bouille innocente de Duo déstabilisa Heero. Le baka natté avait l'air de trouver normal de regarder Heero sous la douche.

- Duo, sors.

- Miaw ?

Visiblement le chat n'avait pas compris. Heero soupira et désigna la porte.

- Duo, retourne dans la chambre.

- …

- Va voir Quatre.

- …

- Omae o korosu !

Tiens on dirait qu'il avait compris quelque chose. Heero regarda avec espoir, Duo qui réfléchissait, les sourcils froncés. Soudain son visage s'illumina et il sauta dans la baignoire, dérapa, et entraina Heero dans sa glissade. Heero réussit à ne pas se faire trop mal mais il se retrouva étendu dans la baignoire (vide heureusement vu qu'il prenait une douche) avec Duo allongé sur lui.

- DUO, OMAE O KOROSU !

- Mew.

Duo lui sourit et commença à lui lécher le ventre.

POOV HEERO

Que… Ne me dites pas qu'il a compris que je voulais qu'il m'aide à me laver ! Je ne suis pas un chat et lui non plus ! Comment je peux lui faire comprendre ça ? D'abord faut qu'il arrête, j'ai l'impression que ça me chatouille. Manquerait plus que je devienne chatouilleux. Enfin c'est pas désagréable comme sensation. Je… HMM !

FIN POOV HEERO

Pendant qu'Heero réfléchissait, Duo avait décidé de nettoyer un autre objectif. Perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles, Heero n'arriva pas à le repousser. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Duo était consciencieux. Heero laissa échapper un gémissement quand Duo passa à l'étape suivante. Lécher une sucette c'est bon, mais la sucer c'est encore meilleur. Duo s'occupa de celle d'Heero jusqu'à ce que celui-ci jouisse. Après avoir avalé la semence, Duo se releva (à quatre pattes, visiblement il se prenait toujours pour un chat. Eh non, il fait pas semblant. Enfin je crois). Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Heero ouvrit les yeux et vit Duo qui le regardait avec l'air d'un chat qui venait de boire un bon bol de lait. Heero ne savait pas comment réagir après ce qui venait de se passer. Duo l'aida en sortant de la baignoire pour jouer avec les serviettes. Remettant ses questions à plus tard, Heero se lava. Une fois sa douche finie, il entreprit de sécher et d'habiller Duo, ce qui ne fut pas facile étant donné que Duo s'amusait beaucoup avec les serviettes et n'était pas du tout gêné de porter des vêtements mouillés (bah oui, vous croyez tout de même pas qu'un chat pense à enlever son collier avant de sauter dans une baignoire ?). Heero finit par effectuer un plaquage en règle et réussit sa mission, bien que l'idée d'attacher cet intenable chaton le démange furieusement. Finalement Heero rejoignit le self pour petit-déjeuner, un Duo, sec et heureux qu'Heero ait « joué » avec lui, gambadant à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Heero, Duo. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Hn.

- MIAOUOUOUOU !

- Waaah !

- Visiblement y'a pas d'amélioration. C'est limite pire.

- Tu exagères Wufei. Il est juste plus démonstratif qu'avant.

- Il était déjà **trop** démonstratif. Et s'il essaye de me sauter dessus pour me lécher la figure, je le découpe en rondelles.

Quatre soupira et se releva, aidé par Trowa, pendant qu'Heero retenait le chat qui avait flairé la nourriture. Wufei se dépêcha de finir son bol et de prendre la fuite… pardon d'aller effectuer des tâches urgentes et honorables qui nécessitaient sa présence immédiate (on y croit). Quatre et Trowa ayant également bien entamé leur petit-déjeuner, ils décidèrent de s'occuper de celui de Duo pour qu'Heero puisse prendre le sien tranquillement. L'opération ne réussit qu'à moitié : Heero mangea sans être dérangé (le bruit ne dérange pas un soldat parfait) mais Quatre et Trowa avaient beaucoup de peine à faire rester assis Duo, et encore plus à lui faire tenir une cuillère et manger avec, ou ne pas mettre les doigts dans la confiture. Impassible, Heero rangea ses affaires, écarta un Quatre essoufflé et un Trowa échevelé, souleva Duo, s'assit sur la chaise, fit asseoir Duo sur lui, bloqua son corps et son bras gauche d'un bras et attrapa de l'autre main la droite du natté, la refermant sur la cuillère. Il lui fit plonger la cuillère dans le bol de céréales, dont la moitié du contenu avait valsé à travers la pièce, et la porta vers la bouche de Duo qui engloutit gentiment son contenu. Quatre et Trowa furent sidérés. L'efficacité du soldat parfait avait encore frappé. Avec tout de même un peu de bonne volonté de la part de Duo, qui ne gigotait plus de tous les côtés, se contentant de balancer les jambes et d'agiter les doigts de sa main gauche en ronronnant. Après que le bol ait été vidé, ainsi qu'un verre de lait, Heero relâcha son prisonnier. Les tartines dégoulinantes de confiture on verrait une autre fois. Nos trois compères décidèrent ensuite d'emmener leur animal de compagnie… pardon leur coéquipier et ami Duo, se dégourdir les pattes… pardon les jambes. Ils sortirent de la base pour se balader dans la forêt. Duo avait l'air d'apprécier la promenade. Ses vêtements, moins. La seule chance de survie du pantalon serait probablement d'être transformé en short, et encore. Le seul véritable incident survint quand Duo grimpa dans un arbre pour essayer d'attraper un oiseau et resta coincé en haut, n'osant redescendre. Après bien des efforts et des miaulements, ils arrivèrent à le redescendre. Après toutes ces émotions ils décidèrent de rentrer pour déjeuner, et couper les griffes du fauve. Deux tâches qui nécessitèrent encore une fois l'intervention du soldat parfait. Wufei eut encore l'occasion de s'emporter étant donné que quelqu'un avait laissé du ketchup sur la table et que Duo avait réussi à l'attraper et à envoyer quelques jets avant qu'on réussisse à lui prendre le tube. Il va sans dire que ça faisait un peu tâche sur le bel habit blanc du chinois. Quatre essaya de gronder Duo mais fut trop attendri en voyant Duo lécher le ketchup qui avait atterri sur la joue d'Heero (joue qui n'était pas rougie uniquement par le ketchup). Les aventures de Duo, le chat pilote de Gundam (sauf qu'on le laisserait pas piloter) ne faisaient que commencer.

TZUSUKU


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Les chats ronronnent, Maxwell aussi. Donc Maxwell est un chat ?

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi, leurs comportements… euh, peut-être ?

Résumé : Duo se prend pour un chat suite aux tortures de Oz et devient assez démonstratif avec Heero.

Blabla de l'auteur : La suite des aventures de Duo, le chat pilote de Gundam et un petit délire sur les pelotes de laines.

**Les chats ronronnent, Maxwell aussi. Donc Maxwell est un chat ?**

**Chapitre 3**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés sans progrès notables, mis à part la tenue à table quand Heero acceptait de prendre Duo sur les genoux. Et celui-ci acceptait sans trop râler vu que ça faisait plaisir à tout le monde. En fait, Heero avait été officieusement nommé (il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il l'ignore) baby-sitter de Duo. Il faut dire que Duo n'était jamais aussi sage qu'avec lui. Enfin moins agité. Wufei aurait d'ailleurs volontiers pris toutes les missions du perfect soldier s'il l'avait pu. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de chercher une excuse quand on cherchait quelqu'un pour garder Duo, et fuyait sans rien vouloir entendre. Au vu de ce que Duo lui avait fait on pouvait le comprendre. Entre le coup des nattes quand il s'était endormi en méditant, et le dessin sur la jambe gauche de Nataku pendant qu'il réparait la droite… Quatre et Trowa ne se faisait pas prier mais on voyait bien qu'ils étaient heureux de passer le relais à Heero. Heero lui, s'occupait de Duo avec son efficacité et son impassibilité coutumières. Du moins il le semblait. Car quand il se retrouvait seul avec Duo, il se laissait aller de plus en plus à sourire des pitreries de son chaton et profitait avec de moins en moins de remords de ses câlins. Il s'occupait également de son bain, en profitant pour les laver tous les deux et apprenant à barboter joyeusement (Quatre se demandait parfois ce que Duo avait pu faire pour que la salle de bain soit dans cet état, mais il ne disait rien).

Ce jour là Heero était seul avec Duo, les trois autres étant partis en mission. Il avait décidé de faire faire de l'exercice à Duo et courait dans les couloirs de la base, Duo sur ses talons. Evidemment il était obligé de ralentir pour attendre Duo qui courait à quatre pattes et il trottinait même à l'envers pour l'encourager du regard.

- Allez Duo.

- Miaou.

- Tu sais tu irais plus vite si tu courrais debout.

(halète)

- Essaye. Lève les pattes avant. Oui, comme çaaaaaaaaaaaa. (regard-de-la-mort)

(sourire)

- J'ai dit courir sur les pattes arrière, pas sauter.

(grand sourire)

- (soupir) Bon descend de mon ventre que je puisse me lever.

Duo le regarda dans les yeux et se pencha brusquement pour lui lécher les lèvres avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse (mais toujours à quatre pattes). Heero resta une seconde immobile…

- Omae o korosu !

… et s'élança à la poursuite de Duo. Il ne réussit pas à le rejoindre avant qu'il n'entre dans leur chambre. Refermant la porte à clé derrière lui, Heero entreprit de déloger Duo de sa cachette. Il commença par vérifier qu'il n'était pas sous le lit, puis dans la salle de bain avant de regarder dans les placards. Ne restait plus que le tas de drap sur le lit. A la réflexion il lui semblait avoir fait le lit ce matin. Il s'approcha de sa proie avec un sourire carnassier. Il attrapa silencieusement un coin du drap et tira d'un coup sec avant de bondir sur un Duo surpris. S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée sous les couvertures. Heero réussit à prendre le dessus en chatouillant Duo à mort. Une fois celui-ci à sa merci, il l'immobilisa et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Après avoir récupéré, Heero eut soudainement envie d'une petite sieste et suivit son impulsion. S'allongeant, il ferma les yeux en serrant Duo contre lui. Il sentit Duo se bouiner contre lui et se mettre à ronronner. Souriant Heero laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui.

A son réveil, Duo dormait encore dans ses bras. Heero le contempla avec ravissement. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Duo était kawaï quand il dormait. Il serait bien resté des heures à le regarder dormir. Mais ce n'était pas très productif et un soldat n'est pas sensé passer son temps au lit, même quand il n'y a pas de mission. Heero s'arracha à regret de l'étreinte de Duo et alla s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. Il travailla pendant une heure sur la confection d'un virus. Le résultat était pas mal mais le perfect soldier n'apprécia pas le rendement. Pour un tel virus il aurait du lui falloir moins de temps. Mais il s'était à plusieurs reprises retourné pour se perdre dans la contemplation du dormeur. Dormeur qui était présentement en train de se réveiller d'ailleurs. Soupirant, Heero ferma son portable. L'heure de manger était passée depuis longtemps mais le chat n'apprécierait pas de sauter un repas.

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Miaw ?

- Hn.

Duo se tourna vers l'auteur de la monosyllabe et entrepris de s'en rapprocher d'une démarche féline (très réussie mis à part la descente de lit). Il s'assit ensuite au pied d'Heero et le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Après quelques instants, le perfect soldier consentit à lui demander ce qu'il voulait :

- Hn ?

- Miaaaa.

Après avoir ouvert grand la bouche, Duo la referma et se lècha les lèvres avant de se mettre à mordiller la jambe d'Heero.

- Hé ! Je vais te donner à manger alors arrête !

Duo s'arrêta et le regarda avec un sourire d'ange. Attendri malgré lui, Heero grommela en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Une fois dans les couloirs il reprit une expression impassible. Se laisser aller à avoir des sentiments et à les exprimer était déjà une faute en privé, alors en public… Arrivé à la cafétéria, il fut heureux de constater qu'il y avait de quoi nourrir un chat affamé. Bien sûr il fut obligé de surveillé étroitement Duo pour ne pas qu'il joue avec la nourriture. Après s'être rassasié, Heero se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Lui avait une bonne liste de choses utiles à faire en cas de temps libre mais Duo était sous sa surveillance et ne le laisserait sans doute pas travailler tranquille. Le chat aimait trop qu'on s'occupe de lui. Enfin rien ne coûtait d'essayer. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et Heero donna sa pelote de laine à Duo. C'était une idée de Quatre et elle marchait plutôt pas mal. Duo s'amusait bien avec, la lançant, la faisant rouler, dévidant les fils et s'emmêlant les pattes dedans. Avec un peu de chance ça l'occuperait quelques heures. Alors que Duo commençait à jouer, Heero se remit devant son ordi. Il eut effectivement la paix pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'un miaulement plaintif lui fasse tourner la tête. Heero retint un soupir de découragement. Comment Duo avait-il fait pour se retrouver à ce point ligoté ? Il ressemblait presque à une momie débraillée et il était clair que le démêlage prendrait du temps.

- Baka.

- Miaou.

Heero se leva et entreprit de libérer Duo. Pas facile surtout que ce baka ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger. Après un lonnnnnnnnnnng moment un Heero avec les nerfs en pelote réussit enfin sa mission. Duo, tout content d'être dégagé, entreprit de le remercier en lui léchant la joue. Ce fut la pelote qui fait déborder le panier et Heero sauta sur Duo pour le lui faire payer. Mais la colère fait faire des erreurs et Heero ne réussit pas à garder le contrôle de la situation qui dégénéra en séance de pelotage pour Duo qui avait cru comprendre qu'Heero voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Quand Heero se rendit compte de ce que Duo lui faisait, il était déjà trop tard. Les mains du natté avait su l'enflammer et les quelques instants où Heero surpris s'immobilisa suffirent à Duo pour transformer le sang d'Heero en courant de lave. C'était la première fois que Duo refaisait complètement perdre le contrôle de lui-même depuis l'épisode de la douche. Heero tremblait sous les caresses, et il était sur le point de supplier Duo de le soulager quand la voix de Quatre retentit dans les couloirs. Duo releva la tête et, faisant un grand sourire, il courut jusqu'à la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir. Heero se dépêcha de reprendre rapidement ses esprits et de se rhabiller avant d'aller ouvrir à un Duo miaulant d'impatience. A peine la porte ouverte, Duo s'élança pour bondir sur Quatre et lui montrer sa joie de le revoir. Heero se sentit vaguement jaloux d'avoir été abandonné. La prochaine fois, Duo avait intérêt à ne pas le laisser dans cet état. D'ailleurs puisque Quatre était là, il n'avait qu'à s'occuper un moment de Duo, Heero avait l'impression qu'une douche froide lui ferait du bien, va-t-en savoir pourquoi.

TZUSUKU


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Les chats ronronnent, Maxwell aussi. Donc Maxwell est un chat ?

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi, leurs comportements… euh, peut-être ?

Résumé : Duo se prend pour un chat suite aux tortures de Oz et devient assez démonstratif avec Heero.

Blabla de l'auteur : Désolée pour la longue absence. Beaucoup de travail, de fatigue et de déprime, une grosse crise d'allergie, mais je n'abandonnerais jamais mes histoires ! Alors courage et surtout patience, malheureusement.

**Les chats ronronnent, Maxwell aussi. Donc Maxwell est un chat ?**

**Chapitre 4**

Après avoir pris sa douche, Heero rejoignit Duo, que Quatre et Trowa avaient emmené diner. Le spectacle fut moins pire que ce qu'il craignait. Duo commençait peut-être à se calmer ou alors c'était Quatre et Trowa qui avaient trouvé le truc. Sans doute la deuxième option étant donné que Trowa immobilisait actuellement quasi-totalement Duo pendant que Quatre lui mettait directement la nourriture dans la bouche. C'était une solution, bien qu'Heero ne l'apprécie pas. Pourquoi ? Peut-être à cause du fait que cela ne faisait pas progresser Duo. Ou alors parce que Trowa serrait de trop près so… Duo. En tout cas **sa** technique **à lui** était meilleure, point final. Et c'est sans doute pour le démontrer qu'il lança d'un ton affirmatif :

- Besoin d'aide.

Quatre et Trowa, pas dupes du tout, ou alors contents de se débarrasser de cette corvée et de pouvoir enfin manger, lui laissèrent volontiers le fauve affamé. Duo tenta de profiter de l'échange pour rafler la nourriture en se jetant sur la table, mais Heero l'avait déjà attrapé et le serra contre lui. Duo se calma aussitôt (on se demande pourquoi) et prit un air boudeur, avant de glisser sa patte…pardon sa main dans celle d'Heero et de l'entrainer vers la table. Heero branla du chef devant le comportement capricieux du chat, alors que Quatre et Trowa lui assuraient que Duo n'avait pas voulu se tenir tranquille avec eux. Ils mangèrent (sauf Heero qui nourrissait Duo) sans autre problème jusqu'à ce que Duo soit rassasié. Heero commença à se servir sur son plateau mais après la première bouchée, Duo lui prit la main pour en piocher une seconde et l'emmener avec plus ou moins de succès devant sa bouche.

- On dirait qu'il veut te rendre la pareille.

- Je peux me nourrir seul.

- Au moins ça montre qu'il a compris comment on se servait des couverts.

Duo refusant de lâcher sa main, Heero fut finalement contraint de se laisser nourrir comment un bébé. Heureusement qu'ils dînaient tôt et que la salle était vide. Le repas terminé, Heero songea qu'il allait pouvoir s'avancer un peu dans son travail.

- On te laisse Duo.

Levé de sourcil.

- **Hn ?** (traduction : encore moi ? Je l'ai déjà eu toute la journée ! Et mon travail alors ?)

- On rentre tout juste de mission. Il faut qu'on tape nos rapports et qu'on vérifie l'état de nos gundams. Sans compter qu'on est épuisés.

- Et puis Duo n'a pas l'air de vouloir te quitter, ajouta perfidieusement Quatre.

Heero eut perdu dès qu'il tourna la tête vers ledit Duo. Au vu de la bouille implorante du chaton agrippé à son bras, l'iceberg-man fondit en un temps record avec un « Hn » résigné. Bon de toute façon Duo dormait dans sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance il suffirait de le mettre au lit tout de suite et il s'endormirait, laissant Heero travailler sans perturbation. C'est donc ainsi qu'il procéda. Cependant il avait oublié d'inclure un paramètre : Duo, ayant fait la sieste, n'était pas duuuuuuu tout fatigué. Et refusa donc de rester tranquillement au lit, tournant autour d'Heero pour qu'il joue avec lui. Heero, excédé, l'attrapa et se coucha en le serrant dans ses bras. Peut-être que comme ça le chat comprendrait que c'était l'heure de dormir et une fois qu'il serait prisonnier des bras de Morphée, Heero pourrait retourner à son laptop chéri. Mais encore une fois Heero avait oublié un détail dans son plan : Duo-chat était encore plus câlin que l'original. Et pire, quand il en voulait il venait les chercher. Heero se retrouvait donc avec un Duo ronronnant qui se frottait agréablement contre lui pour quémander un câlin. Heero ne put qu'abdiquer et sa main vint caresser la tête de Duo, qui continua à se tortiller, de plaisir cette fois. Ce qui n'était pas sans conséquence pour Heero, dont la température corporelle augmenta peu à peu, alors qu'il sentait naître un besoin qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier. Malheureusement pour lui, le temps qu'il se souvienne qu'elle était cette sensation et comment la faire agréablement disparaître, Duo s'était endormi. Frustré et pas du tout content, Heero résista à l'envie de réveiller Duo pour satisfaire son corps et se détacha difficilement de la méduse endormie pour rejoindre la salle de bain, où il fit pour la première fois connaissance avec la veuve poignet. Au terme de quoi, il constata que c'était beaucoup moins satisfaisant qu'avec le chat. C'est l'esprit plutôt embrouillé qu'il finit par se coucher, incapable de se concentrer pour travailler.

Le lendemain il se réveilla contre le chat. Sans plus réfléchir il se blottit davantage, pour profiter de la chaleur corporelle de ce nouveau type de bouillote, avant de se rappeler qu'un soldat n'a pas besoin de bouillotte. C'est à regret qu'il se leva et tira la couette pour réveiller le chat. Le « miaou » grognon lui fit se demander s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de réveiller plus en douceur son camarade. Pensée qu'il chassa vite, vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'intérêt fonctionnel. Il gagna la salle de bain pour sa douche matinale, mais au moment de tirer le verrou comme il faisait depuis un certain matin, il hésita. Se rappelant la sensation de manque qui l'avait pris la veille et pris d'une impulsion, il renonça à s'enfermer, et entrebâilla même la porte. Après quoi il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. Mais après être rester deux fois plus longtemps que d'habitude sous la douche, Heero dut se résigner à éteindre l'eau et sortir… pour trouver un Duo qui s'était rendormi. Refoulant sa déception, Heero entreprit de le reréveiller, pour qu'ils aillent petit-déjeuner. L'esprit encore un peu pâteux, Duo le suivit sagement vers le self où ils n'eurent même pas besoin de l'immobiliser. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter des progrès accomplis au niveau de sa rééducation. Dans l'ensemble ce n'était pas des plus brillants. Duo se trainait toujours à quatre pattes et se comportait à 90 pour cent comme un chat. Il se montrait parfois plus calme et civilisé pour les repas et le bain, mais si Heero et Quatre ne s'occupait pas respectivement de ces deux tâches, cela avait tendance à dégénérer.

- En parlant de bain, tu l'as lavé hier soir ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ma part.

- Heero, il s'agit d'une chose à faire quotidiennement. Pas d'une tâche assignée à une personne en particulier. Et je ne serais pas toujours là pour le faire. Quelqu'un de disponible doit s'en charger, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, Trowa et moi allons travailler toute la journée sur nos gundams. Donc pense à le laver avant de le coucher.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Quatre et Trowa, ayant finit de manger, commençaient à débarrasser leurs affaires. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais donné le bain à Duo. Une certaine partie de lui soutint que c'était une mission comme une autre, une deuxième songea qu'il était quelque peu gênant de laver entièrement un camarade adulte (bon d'accord ils étaient encore des adolescents mais ils n'avaient plus l'âge de se faire laver par quelqu'un) et surtout une certaine partie de son anatomie, tandis qu'une troisième se rappela combien ladite partie pouvait procurer de sensations étonnantes. Les trois parties étaient cependant d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne désobéissait pas à Quatre. Donner le bain à Duo fut donc rajouté sur le planning de la journée.

TZUSUKU


End file.
